I Know You Know
by charcoalgum
Summary: Kim Jaehwan itu bodoh. Apa orang seperti itu bisa diandalkan kalau dalam urusan cinta? Kayaknya ngga deh! / Kim Jaehwan x Ha Sungwoon / dedicated to all kingcloud a.k.a 메보즈 over the world
1. First

**_Kim Jaehwan itu bodoh._**

 ** _Apa orang seperti itu bisa diandalkan kalau masalah hati?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I Know You Know_**

 ** _Kim Jaehwan x Ha Sungwoon_**

 ** _featuring. Justice League_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _for me, and all kingcloud shipper_** ** _out there._**

 ** _GS ; semi baku ; school lifeu_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaehwan itu bodoh. Bukan dalam hal pelajaran sih, tapi tetap saja dia bodoh!

Setiap hari kerjaannya hanya memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi keras-keras dari bangkunya yang terletak di ujung kelas. Iya sih suaranya bagus, tapi bagi Sungwoon itu menyebalkan!

Apalagi kalau sudah berkumpul bersama gengnya, yang diberi nama _Justice League._ Ampun deh, Jaehwan pasti akan tertawa keras dengan nada mengerikan.

 _Seperti psychopath,_ ungkap Hwang Minhyun. :(

Jaehwan melirik Sungwoon yang sedang menulis di buku catatannya, dan teman-temannya menyadarinya.

"Jangan cuma dilirik dong Jaehwan!", kata Seongwoo keras-keras.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau didekati galak, sih", jawab Jaehwan tak kalah keras.

"Sudah dilihatin terang-terangan juga pasti diabaikan!", celetuk Hyunbin. Lalu mereka kembali tertawa keras, kecuali Minhyun dan Jonghyun si duo terwaras. Tapi bukan berarti mereka berdua juga tidak tertawa!

 _Pura-pura tidak dengar, pokoknya aku tidak dengar._ Seperti itulah suara hati Sungwoon.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, namun Sungwoon masih belum beranjak dari mejanya.

Bukan, bukannya Sungwoon tidak mau pulang, tapi-

Ini gimana mau pulang kalo pintu depan di blokir sama Hyunbin Daniel, secara dua cowo itu badannya hampir selebar daun pintu- _oke itu lebay._

Sebenarnya sih kelas Sungwoon ada pintu belakang, masalahnya-

 ** _열어줘, 열어줘_**

 ** _내 심장은 오늘도 너 뿐인 걸~_**

ITU TUH MASALAHNYA!

Ada Kim Jaehwan yang lagi berdiri, bersandar di pintu belakang kelas sambil metik gitarnya nyanyi Open Up versi accoustic. Ini pasti kerjaan anak JL buat ngurung dia berduaan sama Jaehwan di kelas.

"Nona Ha Sungwoon, mau menginap di sekolah atau gimana?"

Sungwoon tidak merespon, dia langsung memakai tasnya, berencana untuk lewat pintu belakang. Ia sudah memikirkan berbagai macam skenario di otaknya. Tinggal dorong saja si Jaehwan, buka pintu, lalu lari secepat mungkin.

Sungwoon menghela napas ketika melihat Jaehwan di depannya, hanya diam menatap balik Sungwoon. Senyum _playful_ nya entah menguap kemana, matanya entah kenapa jadi lebih... dalam?

 _Duh mikir apa sih!,_ Sungwoon mengomel dalam batinnya sambil menggenggam ujung rok seragamnya erat.

"Misi"

Sungwoon ingin mengumpat dirinya sendiri, kok suara dia jadi kayak lirih memohon gitu??? Padahal dia tadi udah nyiapin suara segalak mungkin.

Jaehwan maju selangkah, lalu mengusak rambut cewe mungil di depannya-

"Manis banget sih? Hati-hati dijalan ya, nona Ha Sungwoon"

-sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewati Sungwoon menuju ke kursinya sendiri. Sungwoon langsung membuka pintu belakang kelas dan berlari keluar.

"Woi kok itu si Sungwoon keluar?", tanya Daniel yang baru saja masuk kelas bareng Hyunbin.

"Udahan?", tambah Hyunbin. Jaehwan hanya menggelengkan kepala terus senyum tipis, bukan senyum melawak seperti yang biasa dia pamerkan.

"Maybe next time, gak sanggup gue dia gemesin banget"

.

.

.

 ** _yaaaak seperti usernameku, jadi aku adalah kingcloud shipper HARD. DAN IT'S HARD AF TO FIND THEIR FF DUH AKU GEMES BANGET HUHUHUU apalagi akhir-akhir ini kayaknya mereka banyak moment ya?? nempel nempel huhu_**

 ** _as hard as I find their ff, aku akhirnya mutusin untuk bikin deh HAHAHAHA maaf ya kalau jelek??_**

 ** _apa ada my fellas kingcloud shipper here??!!_**

 ** _review, suggestion, critic, everything are very welcomed!_**


	2. Special Chapter: Kak Taehyun?

**_Kim Jaehwan itu bodoh._**

 ** _Apa orang seperti itu bisa diandalkan kalau masalah hati?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _I Know You Know_**

 ** _Special Chapter_** ** _[ 1/2 ]_**

 ** _Kim Jaehwan x Ha Sungwoon_**

 ** _featuring._** **_J_** ** _ustice League_**

 ** _cameo._** **_Just Be Joyful ( JBJ )_**

.

.

.

.

.

f ** _or me and all kingcloud shipper out there._**

 ** _GS ; non baku ; school lifeu_**

 ** _enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah siapa?"

"Noh Taehyun, duh masa gak tahu sih kakak kelas kita yang hits itu?"

Minhyun geleng-geleng, Jaehwan ini memang keliatannya ceria dan supel, tapi sebenarnya Jaehwan itu _ignorant_ banget orangnya, kecuali ke anak JL sih.

"Memang siapa sih Noh Taehyun?", tanya Jaehwan sambil menyuap nasi gorengnya.

"Mantannya Sungwoon"

UHUK!

Jaehwan seketika tersedak, kentara sekali kaget dengan ucapan Minhyun. Minhyun langsung mendorong botol minum ke arah Jaehwan yang diterima sepenuh hati.

"Sumpah?", respon Jaehwan ketika selesai dengan kegiatan tersedaknya. Minhyun antara mau tertawa atau kasihan melihat muka temannya kini memerah hingga telinga. Minhyun mengangguk

"Sungwoon sama kak Taehyun itu pacaran dari SMP, dan sampai sekarang pun pasti masih pacaran kalau saja kak Taehyun gak dapat beasiswa di Jepang. Bahkan kak Taehyun sempat mau menolak beasiswanya karena Sungwoon, tapi Sungwoon malah marah sampai seminggu kak Taehyun dicuekin"

"Kak Taehyun juga maunya LDR tapi Sungwoon gak mau, takut kak Taehyun gak fokus dan malah kehilangan beasiswa. Lagipula kita juga sudah naik ke kelas 2, Sungwoon mau fokus belajar untuk ujian"

"Segitu sayangnya ya?", Jaehwan bergumam sendiri, tapi Minhyun masih bisa dengar jelas.

"Hmm... makanya lo harus nunjukkin keseriusan kamu kalau memang lo bener suka sama Sungwoon. Soalnya kalau nanti kak Taehyun balik, kesempatan lo bu-"

Omongan Minhyun terputus karena ponselnya di meja bergetar dan muncullah nama Hyunbin. Minhyun segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya bin?"

 _"Kak aku masih ada session, kira-kira 2 jam lagi baru selesai"_

"Yaudah nanti aku bilangin ke guru ya"

 _"Iya kak, thank you. Eh- bilangin kak Taehyun juga ya, nanti dia malah balik"_

"Hah? Kok kak Taehyun?"

 _"Oh iya aku lupa bilang ya, kak Taehyun hari ini ke sekolah sama anak JBJ"_.

.

.

Sungwoon menutup buku yang ia baca lalu melirik jam dinding di dekat rak buku, istirahat masih tersisa 20 menit. Masih ada waktu untuk membaca satu komik.

Jadi ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkah menuju rak komik. Sungwoon masih sibuk memilih komik hingga suara laki-laki di belakangnya menghentikannya.

"Kamu gak berubah ya? Masih suka mendekam di perpus seharian"

Sungwoon refleks noleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Taehyun yang bersandar pada sebuah rak buku.

"Kak Taehyun!!"

.

.

.

"Gila kalian lihat gak sih? JBJ kesini!!", gosip salah seorang siswi kepada dua temannya.

"JBJ? Ah tapi Noh Taehyun kan lagi di Jepang, males"

"Ih engga! Ada kak Taehyun, dia bareng kak Kenta! Sumpah belum setengah tahun di Jepang udah ganteng banget"

Berita kedatangan JBJ _minus Hyunbin_ sudah di share di app khusus murid di sekolah. Padahal niat mereka ke sekolah cuman buat reunian, sama Hyunbin juga. Ditambah lagi Taehyun sama Kenta yang tinggal di Jepang, jadi fix banget mereka butuh kangen-kangenan. Sekalian Yongguk yang _ngapelin_ Shihyun, gebetannya dulu.

Tapi ini kok kayak satu sekolah reunian ya?

Apa rasanya kayak fanmeet sama boyband?

Yongguk, Sanggyun, Kenta, sama Taehyun udah duduk di bangku _kebangsaan_ mereka dulu, sedangkan Taedong sama Donghan kebagian untuk pesen minuman.

"Gaya banget sekarang Taehyun ya udah ala ala Jepang"

Taehyun sih cuman ketawa aja. Dia memang udah sering diledekin karna post Instagram dia yang captionnya pakai bahasa Jepang terus.

"Disana ada yang cakep gak Tae?"

Taehyun cuman nyengir, _no comment._ Ya temen-temennya sih paham Taehyun itu memang gak tertarik sama cinta-cintaan, baik sama perempuan ataupun laki-laki. _I married with the dance,_ katanya tiap ditanya.

Lah terus... Sungwoon?

Tak lama Taedong sama Donghan dateng sambil bawa nampan yang isinya minuman beberapa camilan.

"Wih- Donghan makin cantik aja ya", kata Sanggyun pas Donghan sama Taedong sudah mengambil tempat duduk. Donghan, sebagai satu-satunya perempuan disana cuman bisa geleng-geleng.

"Apaan buluk gini, heran aja gue sama kating yang ngejar dia mulu", sungut Taedong. Duh kentara banget jealous nya ya Taed? Donghan cuman senyum, gemes sama pacarnya yang luarnya doang _oppa_ , dalemnya mah masih anak paud.

"Hyunbin mana nih lama banget", akhirnya Yongguk buka suara gaes. Kirain dia ketiduran :")

"Kata cewenya masih ada photoshoot, bentar lagi nyusul", ini Kenta yang jawab.

"Masih sama Minhyun dia?", tanya Donghan.

"Masih lah, bodoh kalau Minhyun dilepas, gak inget dia pernah sampai babak belur dulu"

Mereka masih sibuk mengobrol sampai Minhyun dateng bareng Hyunbin. Minhyun yang sebelumnya memang sering nongkrong sama anak JBJ pun udah nyaman ikutan obrolan mereka, tepatnya sih Minhyun nyaman ngobrol sama Donghan sebagai sesama pacar galak.

"Tae, udah ketemu Sungwoon belum?", ini Minhyun yang tanya.

"Udah tadi di perpus"

"Iya tuh kebiasaan sepupu lo gak hilang hilang, gimana mau punya pacar?", sahut Donghan. Minhyun menoel lengan Donghan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian Donghan tertawa keras.

"WOY GILA HAHAHAHAH parah banget sih Nyun"

"Kenapa weh kenapa?", ini pasti Sanggyun dan Kenta si duo kepo pasti deh.

"HAHAHAHAHA parah nih cewenya Hyunbin ternyata lecet juga"

"Jadi anak kelas gue ada yang naksir Sungwoon, tapi lelet banget deketinnya. Yaudah gue bilang aja kalo kak Taehyun mantannya Sungwoon, pas banget Hyunbin ngabarin kalau kalian dateng hari ini"

Taehyun, sebagai korban hanya bisa melongo.

"Woy masa gue sama si buntel", protes Taehyun. Sedangkan Kenta sama Sanggyun tertawa keras sambil saling menepuk punggung.

 _Tolong diabaikan ya, Sanggyun sama Kenta memang gitu orangnya :")_

"Trus trus, reaksi dia gimana?", tanya Taedong

"Langsung melas anjir, tapi gue sih bilang dia mending cepet cepet kalau memang serius. Kalau dia mundur, berarti gak laki", jawab Minhyun santai.

.

.

.

Festival musim panas sekolah tinggal 2 hari lagi, yang merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa kegiatan sekolah kosong. Jaehwan cuman metik gitarnya asal, bikin Seongwoo sama Daniel yang duduk di depannya heran.

"Kenapa sih?", tanya Seongwoo. Tapi Jaehwan gak ngejawab apa-apa, malah melamun sambil menatap jendela.

Tak lama kemudian Jonghyun, yang baru selesai rapat untuk festival kembali ke kelas. Ia membawa beberapa lembar kertas, lalu salah satunya diberikan kepada Jaehwan. Jaehwan menatap Jonghyun bingung.

"Apa nih?"

"Dari Donghyun"

Jaehwan melihat kertas tersebut yang ternyata adalah rundown festival nanti dan coretan chord gitar lagu I Know You Know. Ah, ia ingat dulu ia bersama Donghyun pernah bekerja sama untuk membuat versi accoustic untuk lagu ini. Dan ia rencananya ingin membawakan lagu ini di acara festival nanti, untuk Sungwoon pastinya.

Jaehwan melirik Sungwoon yang baru saja masuk kelas, perkataan Minhyun di kantin tadi masih saja terngiang di telinganya. Apalagi mendengar kabar bahwa Taehyun hari ini datang ke sekolah.

Tunggu- ada sedikit rona merah di pipi Sungwoon apakah itu karena Taehyun?

Mendadak Seongwoo dan Daniel merasakan aura kelam di belakang mereka.

"Yah-"

GREEEET

Belum sempat Daniel bicara, Jaehwan sudah berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju kursi Sungwoon. Sungwoon yang sedang fokus pada novelnya mendongak, sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya.

"Ke-"

Belum sempat Sungwoon selesai, Jaehwan meletakkan kertas rundown acara di meja Sungwoon.

"Ini, di jam segini pastikan kau sudah datang. Oke?"

Sungwoon hanya mengerjap bingung. "Memang kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kau harus datang oke? Datang saja"

Karena merasa tidak memiliki pilihan, akhirnya Sungwoon mengangguk saja lalu kembali fokus pada novelnya sebelum-

Chu~

Setelah berhasil _mencuri_ kecupan di pipi Sungwoon, Jaehwan segera kembali ke mejanya untuk mengambil tas dan kertas chordnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"OngNiel, titip absen!"

"Y-YAH KIM JAEHWAN!!!!"

.

.

.

 ** _oke, jadi aku ngga nyangka banyak yg suka kingcloud yaaa huhuhu soalnya ff mereka emang dikiiiiiit banget T _T_**

 ** _DAN IYA BANGET SUMPAH MAKIN KESINI MOMENT MEREKA MAKIN BANYAK HHHH GEMES BANGET GAKUATTTTT_**

 ** _aku kaget ternyata banyak yg minta ini dilanjut padahal aku gak kepikiran lanjutannya gimana:( maaf pokoknya kalau yg ini absurd, terus cheesy gaje gitu ya:(_**

 ** _p.s: 2/2 special chapternya full kingcloud!!!!_**

 ** _p.s.s: apakah aku harus bikin special chapter dari Sungwoon side?_**


End file.
